That's What Partners Are For
by BonesBug
Summary: Temperance Brennan is pregnant with Booth's child. How will he react? How will the partners move on to the future? Picks up from the season 6 finale and continues into my version of season 7. Please read and review!
1. I'm Happy for you Booth

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were partners at solving crime for six years. Both obviously had feelings for each other but were too afraid to admit them, for they did not want to risk losing their friendship. For years they watched each other date other people but every time one of them wanted to give their relationship a chance, the timing was never right. Then one night while Booth was comforting his partner, they made love for the first time. It was the first time in a long time that Brennan felt so loved and cherished. It was a pity that it took a fallen colleague for them to arrive at that level of intimacy with each other, but neither of them regretted what had happened.

Two weeks after the night of Vincent's death, Brennan found herself in a situation that could not be avoided. She was pregnant with Booth's child. At first, she didn't know how to react to her discovery. They had only made love once and they both lacked birth control. They haven't even talked about their relationship. Booth was preoccupied with catching Broadsky and Brennan was trying to figure out her feelings. But now the conversation about their relationship could not be avoided. Did Booth want to be with her? Would he be comfortable with having another child out of wedlock? She had to find out so that her mind can be a peace.

The night Angela gave birth; Brennan couldn't help but picture herself in the same situation as her best friend. She found that the thought of having a child with Booth made her feel incredibly happy but nervous at the same time. The part about having her very own family made her smile but what if Booth didn't want that. While everyone was surrounding the tiny infant cradled in Hodgins' arms, Brennan managed to slip into her friend's hospital room. She saw Angela sitting on her hospital bed with messy hair and a sweat stained face, but she was smiling. She looked happy.

"What was it like?" Brennan was anxious to find out how her friend felt about the experience of child birth. She hoped that talking to Angela would give her the confidence to talk to Booth.

"It was wonderful, and beautiful. It was a dream"

Brennan was relieved and happy at Angela's response. She couldn't help but smile at how happy Angela was. She never saw her so happy before. Angela was definitely going to be a terrific mother but Brennan wasn't so sure about herself. She couldn't hide her secret anymore. She had to tell Booth. She only hoped that he would be happy.

"I'm pregnant, you're the father."Were the only words that she said. Her secret was out, and now she had to wait on his reaction. Would he be happy? Would he be angry? She didn't know and the silence was killing her. Suddenly his emotionless face transformed into a wide smile. A smile so contagious that Brennan returned the favor by smiling too. She was relieved.

"So are you happy about this?" She wasn't gifted at reading people.

"Are you kidding Bones? I'm more than happy! This is the best news I've gotten all week!" He then pulled Brennan into a passionate hug. He was the kind of man who thought that all babies were a gift from God and he couldn't have been happier with the news that he just received from his partner. "How do you feel about this Bones?"

"I find that I'm nervous Booth." She pulled away from his embrace and looked deeply in his eyes on the verge of tears. "What if I'm not capable of being a good mother? What if I make a mistake that could possibly ruin the child's life?" She was then pulled into another one of Booth's hugs.

"Oh Bones, you're going to be a great mom! Parker adores you; he thinks you're awesome and remember Andy, he loved you!" He broke the hug and proceeded to wipe away one of her tears. "It's perfectly normal for first time mothers to feel nervous but trust me Bones, once you see that baby for the first time, you'll know what to do."

She smiled at how caring Booth could be and how he can say something to her to make her feel much better. Her smile soon faded and seriousness came over her. "What about us Booth? Are we a couple or are we going to continue to do things as usual? I need to know Booth."

"Yeah, we need to talk about us but this is not the best place to have this conversation. Come on, let's go to my place." He hailed a cab and began their journey to his apartment building.

The drive to Booth's apartment was silent. The pair took that time to absorb everything that was happening and to think of the words that they would say to each other. When they arrived at his apartment, Booth opened the door allowing Brennan to walk in first, took off his coat and helped Brennan out of hers. He was a perfect gentleman.

"Do you want something to drink Bones?" He said as he walked towards the fridge in his small kitchen. "I have beer in the fridge if you want."

"Booth?" She said with disbelief in her eyes and headed to sit on his two seat couch.

"Oh, right, you're pregnant, you can't have that. I'm sorry." He was embarrassed with his mistake. He was still getting used to the fact that Brennan was pregnant. "So water then?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She politely declined.

Booth grabbed himself a beer and sat down on the couch next to Brennan. He could tell that she had a lot on her mind and she looked nervous. They sat in silence for a while before Brennan broke the deafening silence.

"I want to be with you Booth, I really do." She said as she stared into his eyes with tears threatening to fall. "But I don't want you to be with me just because you got me pregnant." By now her tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't one to randomly cry but it was probably the hormones acting up.

"Bones, I want to be with you because I can't imagine my life without you. I would still feel this way even if you weren't pregnant." He said while wiping away one of her fallen tears. He then pulled her close to him rubbing small circles on the small of her back. He knew how to comfort her. "This baby is going to be so lucky. It will have a mother who will love her and take care of her and a daddy who's going to be there for him or her forever."

"So are we going to be in a committed, monogamous relationship?" She asked while looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"If that's what you want Bones." He said while smiling at her question.

"I want this Booth, more than anything. I want our baby to be raised in an environment that will contribute to its well being. I want our baby to have both mother and father in its life. Something that we never had. At first I was nervous about the pregnancy but now I find that I'm happy. I know that it's irrational since there is a possibility that I can miscarry but, I love this baby so much. I never knew that I was capable of loving somebody so much."

Booth was amazed at how much she had changed. The Brennan he knew six years ago would never allow him to hold her so close or share her feelings. She was completely different now. This made him happy because he knew that he had something to do with her transformation. He then bent down so that his face was inches away from hers. He closed the gap between them with a tender kiss against her soft lips.

"Booth?" she said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah Bones?" He said a little disappointed that the kiss ended.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? It has been a long day and I'm tired."

"Not at all Bones, you are my girlfriend after all."

"Booth, thank you for making me a mommy." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks for making me a dad again Bones."

The partners had no idea what was in store for them in the future. But they knew that whatever obstacle that came their way, they would overcome it together. Because that's what partners are for.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is the beginning of my version of season 7. So I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!**

Brennan was now three months pregnant and she was an emotional rollercoaster. She had morning sickness for about two weeks, she had strange late night cravings and she had rapid mood swings, but other than that, you could not tell that she was pregnant. Sure, she had a tiny baby bump and she had increased in her bust size, but she could easily hide that with loose fitting clothing. Booth was more than supportive of her pregnancy. He was there for her in every way possible. Nobody was aware of her pregnancy except for Booth. She did not want to tell them until she neared the final stages of her first trimester of pregnancy. Booth and herself spent almost every night with each other. Sometimes they would sleep at Brennan's apartment and sometimes at Booth's, but when he had Parker for the weekend they both stayed at their own apartments. Parker was not aware of their relationship but they both felt that it was time to tell him along with everybody else.

"So Bones, how are we going to tell everybody?"

"We could have a gathering at the Founding Fathers. That's where Angela told us, although we already knew." She said as she checked her text messages.

"So when do you plan on having this gathering?" He asked.

"Later this evening." She noticed that Cam, head of the forensic division texted her details and location of a body that was found, "We have a case."

The partners drove to the crime scene while talking about how they were going to tell everybody. The crime scene was in a field of grass that was far away from the town. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they were greeted by a decomposed body resting behind a high bush with maggots crawling over it. It was a disgusting sight and the smell was nauseating.

Brennan crouched down beside the remains and began to analyze them. "Female, early teens. I will estimate time of death to be about three weeks ago. Based on her bone structure, she was probably very beautiful." She felt her stomach turn at the smell. She never thought that the smell of decomposing flesh would make her feel nauseas, but it was probably morning sickness coming on. She rose to her feet and backed away from the remains. "We'll need soil samples and the maggots for Hodgins to examine. Pack up everything and bring them back to the Jeffersonian." She ordered and walked over to Booth. "Let's go, I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered and headed towards the SUV.

Booth chuckled at the thought that Brennan was actually nauseated at the smell of a rotting corpse after all the years of her practice. "You heard her, pack it up and send it to the Jeffersonian." He ordered and soon went to join his partner.

When the remains arrived at the Jeffersonian, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins and Wendell gathered around it trying to gather as much information as they could before the bones were cleaned. Hodgins gathered all the bugs and slime along with small particulates, and Cam retrieved as much flesh as she could.

"There are many fractures to the scapulas and back of the skull, but I can't draw any conclusions before the bones are cleaned." Wendell said while looking for more bone fractures. "And her skull is cracked. Looks like a gunshot wound."

"Good work Mr. Bray." Brennan felt very nauseas at this point and all she could think of was getting as far away as possible from the smell of rotting flesh. "Have the bones cleaned please. Then x-ray the bones. I'll be in my office if my assistance is needed." She said while making her way down the forensic platform. Instead of going to her office, she headed to the bathroom to relieve herself of her morning sickness.

"What was that all about?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know, she seemed like she was in a rush." Cam said while collecting a piece of flesh.

"That's strange; she's never in a rush."

An hour later, Brennan was in her office eating some saltine crackers that she purchased to help relieve her of the effects of morning sickness. Suddenly facial reconstruction artist, Angela Montenegro walked in to find her friend devouring the crackers. Brennan looked pale and tired. Angela knew something was up.

"Sweetie you don't look so good. What's up?" Angela said while taking a seat next to Brennan on the couch.

"I'm fine Angela." She said before taking another bite of her cracker.

"No you're not. Hodgins said you were in a rush today. That's not like you at all. And I saw you practically run to the bathroom three times today." She said while noticing how her friend's hand rested on her stomach gently.

'I don't know what you're talking about Ange."

"Wait, I know what's wrong. I should have realized it earlier!" She said with a wide smile on her face, "You are so pregnant!"

Brennan almost chocked on her cracker at Angela's sudden outburst. She hated how Angela could pick up things that easily. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Please, I lived on saltine crackers when I had my morning sickness." She smiled. "So Booth's the father?"

"Of course."

Angela let out a loud scream but was soon silenced when Brennan placed her hand over her mouth. When she stopped screaming Brennan removed her hand, allowing her to speak. "I'm so happy for you Sweetie! This is a really good thing!" Angela was thrilled that her friend was finally in a relationship with Booth. She wanted them to get together from the beginning and learning that she was pregnant just added to her excitement. "Our kids are going to be so close! Then, when they're old enough, they are so going to go out!"

"How do you even know that my baby will be a girl? It could very well be a boy. Would you be comfortable with my son dating your son?"

"No, I already have a boy so you have to have the girl. And when they get married, we're going to be in laws!"

"Angela, you're being irrational."

Angela laughed at her rationality, "Why were you hiding this from me?"

"Booth and I were planning on telling everyone later this evening at the Founding Fathers."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to bother with that because before the day's done everybody will know."

"No Ange. I really think Booth wants to tell everybody, so please keep this a secret."

"Fine. And I'll try my best to act surprised."

"Thank you." Brennan said before she was dragged into one of Angela's hug. They were soon interrupted by Wendell.

"Dr. B, the bones are clean." He said and left the room.

"Come on Ange, we'll need you to do a facial reconstruction." She said while heading towards the forensic platform.

There on the autopsy table was a full set of clean remains. Brennan gathered all the information she could from the skull and handed it to Angela so that she could begin her reconstruction. Brennan confirmed the cause of death, which was a single gunshot wound to the head. The remains also had multiple fractures to the scapula and the back of the skull, indicating that she was probably pushed against a hard surface. She knew how the victim died. She just had to find out who killed her. But for now she couldn't do anything else until Angela was finished with the reconstruction, and Hodgins was finished with pulling evidence from the particles, bugs and slime found on the victim.

"Good work, Mr. Bray. You were right about the fractures." She said while patting him on the shoulder. Suddenly she heard her cellular phone ring. She quickly took off her rubber gloves and answered the phone.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Hey Bones! I picked Parker up from school; we're on our way to the diner. Maybe you could meet us there." Booth said.

"Sure I'll meet you there." She ended the call and turned to Wendell.

"Wendell, try to find any other evidence that we could have missed. Call me If you find anything."

"Sure Dr. B."

Brennan arrived at the diner to see Booth and Parker sitting at their usual table. Parker was drinking a very large chocolate milk shake and Booth was watching him. Parker Booth had a very big heart and personality, just like his father. He was definitely a Booth. Brennan walked over to the table and greeted the two Booths.

"Hi Booth." She said as she bent down to give him a quick hug, "Hey Parker." She also hugged him then took her seat next to Booth.

"Hi Bones! I missed you. I haven't seen you in forever!" Parker said as he took a break from drinking his milkshake.

"That's impossible Parker."

"Bones." Booth said while giving her one of his looks.

"Oh, he was being metaphoric." She said while looking at Booth, "Well I missed you too Parker." She said as she turned her attention back to Parker.

"Hey bud, Bones and I have some really important news to tell you." Booth said before grabbing one of his fries and placing it in his mouth.

"If you guys wanna tell me that you're dating, I already know that." Parker said then took another sip of his milkshake.

"How did you know that?" Brennan asked. It was clear that Parker was very observant, just like his father.

"Well you hugged him when you came. You don't normally do that. Plus, you guys keep staring at each other."

"Bones and I are together now, but that's not what we were going to tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"Parker, Bones is pregnant." Booth said and paused for a minute so that Parker could process what he had just heard before continuing, "You're going to be a big brother."

"That's so cool dad! I always wanted a brother or sister!" He said with a wide grin on his face, similar to the one Booth had on his face when he learned that Brennan was pregnant, "So is it a boy or a girl?" He continued.

"We won't be able to determine the sex of the fetus until I'm in my fifth month of pregnancy. I'm only in my third." Brennan explained to the happy boy.

"Well I want a brother so that I can play with him. But I wouldn't mind a sister. I can protect her like how dad protects you." Parker's response made Brennan smile. She felt like she was a part of a family, something she didn't have in years.

Suddenly she received a text from Angela. She opened the message and read through it before turning to Booth.

"Angela identified the victim. She's twelve year old Jocelyn Hines. She was reported missing three weeks ago, the same time that I estimated the time of death to be. We have to talk to her parents."

"Okay, I just have to drop Parker off at Rebecca's."

"Okay, meet me at the lab." She turned to Parker, "I'll see you later Parker."

"See ya, Bones." He got up and bent down to touch Brennan's stomach, "See you later baby." The gesture made the happy couple smile.

After Booth dropped Parker off at Rebecca's house, he met Brennan at the lab. Angela showed him the sketch she drew of Jocelyn. She had curly blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and full lips. She was very beautiful and it was a pity that she died. He then received the names and address of the victim's parents. He then left the lab with Brennan and headed to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Hines. They arrived at a small house in a suburban area. They exited the car and headed for the front door. After the third knock, they were greeted by a thin girl who was about fourteen years old and looked a lot like the victim.

"May I help you?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and this here is," He was interrupted by Brennan.

"I can introduce myself Booth." She argued then looked at the girl, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian, and you are?"

"I'm Maddie, Maddie Hines. Did you find my sister?" She asked.

"That's why we're here. Are your parents around?" Booth asked while looking over Maddie into the small interior of the house.

"Yeah, come in." She said as she let them in, "Mom, Dad, the FBI is here. I think they found Jocelyn." She said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, a woman in her late forties and her husband who was about the same age as her walked in the room. The woman looked like Maddie and her husband had darker hair.

"Hello. I'm Paul and this is my wife Janet. Did you find our daughter? Is she alright?" Paul said while shaking the hands of Booth and Brennan.

"I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian." Booth said before breaking the tragic news to the family, "We found your daughter but I'm sorry to say, she's not okay."

Now Janet started to break down and cried hysterically and was joined by her daughter Maddie.

"How did this happen? Who did this to our little girl?" Paul asked while holding back his tears, he had to be strong for his family.

"We're in the process of investigating. I know this is hard for you but we need to ask you and your wife some questions." Booth said. He hated telling families that their loved ones were murdered but it was part of his job. That was something he could not avoid.

"Sure, we want to find out what happened to Jocelyn." Paul said while guiding Booth and Brennan to the family sitting area, "Maddie, go upstairs."

Maddie went up stairs and they all went to the sitting area.

"I don't understand. How could anybody hurt Jocelyn, she was such a sweet girl." Janet said while wiping away a fallen tear.

"Was there anyone who had a problem with her? Anyone who would want to hurt her?" Brennan questioned.

"Of course. All the other pageant girls were jealous of Jocelyn because every year she would win. She was very beautiful."

"Pageant girls?"

"Yes, Every year since Jocelyn was four she would compete in beauty pageants. Won every year."

"Do you have the names of those pageant girls?"

"Yes but out of all of them, Kelly Smith was the worst. She always lost to my Jocelyn and you could tell that she was angry. I'm not really concerned about her; it's her mother I worry about."

"Name please." Booth asked.

"Tina Smith. I can give you her address if you want."

"Sure that would be very helpful." Brennan replied.

They received Tina's address and left the small house. Half an hour later, they arrived at a much bigger house. It was very beautiful. They came out of the car and headed towards a woman who was working in her very colorful garden. She was wearing a lime green shirt, beige pants and a hat to shade her from the sun.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, I'm with the FBI and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian." Booth said as he watched the woman rise to her feet, "Mrs. Smith, we would like to ask you some questions about Jocelyn Hines."

"I haven't seen Jocelyn in weeks. She missed the beauty pageant. She probably chickened out. My little girl won." She bragged, "What's this about? Is she okay?"

"No she's not, she's dead." Brennan said bluntly.

"Oh my God." Tina replied with a shocked expression on her face.

"And you're our main suspect." Booth said.

"What? Look, I admit I didn't like the little brat. She won every year because her mother was having an affair with one of the judges. But I would never even think of killing her!" She said while taking off her hat, "If you ask me, you should pay attention to the other daughter or even the husband. Janet never has any time for them since she's all about Jocelyn and her beauty pageants. I am innocent and I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer. Now please get off my property!"

Just as the partners left Tina Smith's property, Brennan's cell phone rang. She checked her caller ID and it was her assistant, Wendell.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Dr.B, based on the amount of bruising on the scapula and the back of the skull, the victim was pushed onto a hard surface. Hodgins found traces of maple on the victim so she was pushed onto a wooden floor by a person who is about 5 feet and weighs between 100 to 110 pounds. Based on the size of the gunshot wound on the skull, the murder weapon was a twenty three caliber gun. There should be blood stains on the floor." He said.

"Okay thank you Wendell." Brennan ended the call and turned to Booth, "Jocelyn was pushed onto a wooden floor by a person who is 5 feet and weighs between 100 to 110 pounds. And the murder weapon is a twenty three caliber gun. It can't possibly be Tina Smith because she weighs about 130 pounds and she's approximately 6 feet tall."

"So all we have to do is find a person who is about 108 pounds and 5 feet tall and case closed. You know, I think I know who did it."

"I think so too."

The pair drove back to the Hines residence prepared to find the murder weapon and make an arrest. They knew that this would damage the Hines family forever. When they arrived they saw Maddie in the front lawn playing with the family dog.

"You look really happy, although you just found out that your sister was murdered." Booth said while walking towards the teenager.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maddie asked.

Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Hines came outside with looks of horror on their faces.

"What's going on Agent Booth?" Mr. Hines asked while looking at his teenage daughter.

"Sir, do you keep a gun in your house?" Brennan asked.

"Yes I do, for protection. What is this about?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Not at all." He said as he led Brennan to where he kept the gun. She noticed that it matched the gun that Wendell described to her over the phone. It was indeed the murder weapon. She then proceeded to check the wooden floor for any blood stains. This surprised Mr. Hines but he didn't stop her. She found some blood stains on the wooden floor by using an ultra violet light.

Brennan came out of the house with the murder weapon in an evidence bag. She gave a quick nod to Booth.

Booth understood her gesture and decided that they got all the evidence they needed to make an arrest. He then turned to the terrified teenager.

"Maddie Hines, you're under arrest for the murder of your sister Jocelyn Hines." He said as he proceeded to handcuff the teenager.

"Why Maddie? Why would you do that to your only sister?" Mrs. Hines asked with tears pooling down her cheeks. Her husband held her close.

"Because you never pay attention to me! It was always about Jocelyn and her beauty pageants! Never about me! I figured if she was gone that you would finally pay attention to me! It's not fair!" She said before she was carried away by Booth to the SUV.

Before Brennan left she turned around to the weeping parents, "I'm sorry." She said and headed off.

It was a very long day and all Booth and Brennan thought about was telling all of their friends about the pregnancy. They knew that this news would be pleasing to them. They all wanted them to get together, just like Angela and a baby would make them even more excited.

They were all gathered at the Founding Fathers now. They usually went there to celebrate after they solved a murder. It was a place that held good memories for them.

"Okay, you got us all here. What were you going to tell us?" Cam asked before taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"I'm pregnant." She said before continuing, "Booth's the father,"

The group of friends went silent before Angela spoke up, "Oh my God I'm so happy for you!" She said. It was so obvious that she knew about the pregnancy that caused Hodgins to turn to her.

"I can't believe you knew about this all along and you didn't tell me!" Hodgins said then turned to Brennan, "Congrats Dr. B! I'm really happy for you." He said before embracing her in a hug.

Cam was the next to congratulate and hug the happy couple, then Wendell, then Sweets. Brennan could not contain her happiness at all of their reactions to the news. She felt like she was a part of a great big family of people who loved and cared for her. She was happy that her child would be born into this kind of loving environment. She now knew that Booth was correct when he said that there was more than one kind of family.

**So that's the end of the second chapter. I hope I did the forensics and the interrogations justice. I never wrote that before so I hope it made sense. The next chapter will be about Booth wanting Brennan to move in with him. What will Brennan say? Will agree to move in with him? You'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review. I want to know what you think! BYE!**


End file.
